


【铁虫】门徒（黑帮AU）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 正剧向/涉双方黑化/局中局教父Tony/杀手Peter





	1. Chapter 1

序章『逃亡』

　

　　倾盆大雨打上布满雾气的车窗，水痕将前方的灯光笼罩得朦胧。

 

　　雨刷迅速地摆动，最终还是屈服在暴雨模糊的视线下，掌握方向盘的人在车被迫熄火后被颠簸地险些撞上前挡风玻璃。

　　

　　黑手党刁钻的枪法让Peter偷来的车无法继续前进，这位精英杀手在敌人接近之前已经从车厢中钻出来。

　　

　　烟雾将沉重的湿气拔地而起。

　　

　　Peter捂着受伤的腹部继续逃亡。

 

　　枪伤拖累着他的脚步，粘稠的血几乎要将脚印粘在原地。他抬脚时渗出一条血色，很快又融淡在雨水的汇流中，只留下一丝淡淡地甜腥溜进鼻腔，死亡的气息将死神的镰刀停留在他的脖颈上。

　　

　　那是Peter熟悉且热爱的味道。

　　

　　进入雨季的西雅图绝对称不上暖和，呼吸出来的淡淡雾气隐隐遮盖前方的道路。伤口被雨水冲到泛白时，Peter还是不敢停下脚步。

　　

　　从一开始的疾跑，逐渐变成尽量加速地步行，很快Peter连这一点都做不到，失血过多让他无法再挪动分毫。

　　

　　雾气纠缠住他的脚步，后背倚靠上砖墙让他的连帽衫染上一大块污渍，Peter懒得理会，他倾斜着头，目光聚焦在玻璃窗的另一端，暖色的灯光灼的他眼睛有些发痛。

　　

　　冰冷的雨不断滴落在睫毛上，仅仅停歇片刻。

　　

　　Peter感觉到体力和温度正在从身体里慢慢流失，他脚步不稳地跌倒在窗沿下，房屋内的温暖和他仅一墙之隔。他失力的太快，片刻温暖还没来得及停留进他的视网膜。

　　

　　耳边除了雨水的喧嚣，还有追捕者们杂乱的脚步声，被逼到现在，Peter都忍不住想去夸奖猎犬们敏锐的嗅觉。

　　

　　沾满血污的手指颤抖着从外套内衬中掏出漆黑色的匣子，就连这么简单的动作都已经榨干他最后一丝力气。

　　

　　黑色的磨砂质感摸上去搔痒着他的手指，Peter没办法笑出来。黑匣是死亡的象征，他只能为自己短暂的生命勉强牵起唇角。

 

　　他将黑匣中取出的注射器举到眼前，长期训练让Peter大脑深处的记忆被唤醒：为了组织的利益与机密，在迫不得已时，立刻结束性命。

 

　　他在动手时没有一点犹豫，针尖被用力地插进大腿，药剂随着手指最后的动作慢慢推入体内。

 

　　属于他的一切，任务、责任、命运，还有人生，都会到此为止。

　　

　　Peter最后的意识仅供他隐约听见杂乱的脚步声仍在执着地朝他逼近，唯有接连的雨声一点点平复着他的不安。

　　

　　他保持着仰头直视天空的姿势。乌云层次栾叠，残余的意识无法分辨打在脸上的冰冷来自哪片被分割的天空。

 

　　意识逐渐被抽离，变得模糊的视线中出现一道身影，Peter快要停止运作的大脑不清楚那意味着什么。

　　

　　嘴角的湿润被掐断源头。

　　

　　雨停了？

　　

　　乌云被密不透光的黑色幕布遮挡住，Peter没有听见预料中的枪响，但是注入体内的药剂仍旧预示着他的人生即将谢幕。

 

　　变更路径的雨流引导着Peter看向为他撑伞的人。

 

　　Tony Stark的身份也无法让Peter从地上爬起来继续逃脱。

　　

　　他只剩疲惫。


	2. 第一章『暗杀』

第一章『暗杀』

 

　　黝黑的枪管从窗口缝隙里钻出，和它的主人一样，自信而专注地瞄向今夜的猎物。

　　

　　手执狙击枪的是一个看起来非常年轻的少年，他将自己隐藏在黑暗中，透过瞄准器观察着对面楼层房间里的动静。

　　

　　Peter在天还亮着的时候潜进酒店房间内熟悉周围的环境，方便他谋划出成功几率更高的逃跑方案。他耐心地守候了几个小时，直到繁华的街道灯光全部亮起，那边的交易才刚刚开始。

　　

　　专注的杀手热爱黑帮在晚上交易的习性，这总能给他的行动提供足够多的帮助。

　　

　　为确保这场暗杀成功，Peter保持着一个姿势很久没有动过，绷直的小腿半跪在地板上，仿若一尊雕像。

 

　　杀手需要排空一切杂念去等待一个最佳时机，没有任何事能干扰到Peter。从手指搭上扳机开始，他挑中的目标没有人能够存活下来。

　　

　　Spider-Man，这是Peter Parker送给自己的称号。

　　

　　他是个挑剔又敬业的杀手，死在他手上的人都是些让警方和美国政府头疼的人物，然而这并不能代表他是什么正义的象征。

　　

　　Peter曾经为这个和他的好友Ned，一个出色的情报贩子探讨过。在他看来这绝对是最安全的生意和任务，他永远不用担心会和那些条子们起冲突，至少目前为止他们都是睁只眼闭着眼的状态。Peter喜欢这种被放任的感觉，哪怕他是一个杀手，哪怕他手上累积的血腥令人作呕。

　　

　　棕色的瞳孔透过瞄准器盯紧对面楼层正中央的客厅。距离刚好，今夜无风，搭着扳机的手指随着街道上传来的节奏轻弹。他不急着出手，没有什么好焦急的，对面正在交易的双方来头都不小，心急只会把事情弄糟，他不急，一点都不。

　　

　　Peter享受等待的过程，他喜欢将猎物一点点逼近他筑巢的陷阱中，看着他们挣扎、扭动，直到最后一口气咽下，再进行完美的收割。

　　

　　这才是属于Spider-Man的方式，是他别具一格的暗杀艺术。

 

　　倍镜中的目标已起身，透过半敞开的窗帘能够清楚地看到目标手中夹着的雪茄换成高脚杯，朝着对桌稳坐不起的人微微示意，昭告着一笔交易的达成。

　　

　　在他们举杯相庆时，象征死亡的红点出现在曾是一方霸主的头颅侧方。

　　

　　从现在开始，属于他的霸主时代就将成为“过去”。

　　

　　枪声响起。

　　

　　Peter看不清坐在目标对桌的Tony Stark，他被半合上的天鹅绒窗帘挡住身形，和传说中一样，美国地下世界的教父是个相当厉害的家伙。

　　

　　死亡预告刚刚出现在目标的太阳穴上，那位被人称作教父的家伙立刻做出警告的动作。

 

　　可惜终究晚了一步。Peter的唇角不着痕迹地上挑，短暂得没能牵扯到眼角。

　　

　　杀手的讥讽和被害人的结局同时亮起。

 

　　Tony眼睁睁看着合作伙伴的头颅在子弹的冲击下炸开，同时崩裂的还有死者手中的高脚杯，破碎的水晶碎片开在凋零的血花中，让葡萄酒的颜色和血液一起融入死亡的序曲中。

　　

　　可惜酿成一切的杀手没有时间欣赏，得手的瞬间Peter就收拢好枪支，隐藏入更深的黑暗中。

　　

　　隔着繁华街道的死亡现场，另一半窗帘被猛地拉开。

 

　　明知道不可能有人会在这么遥远的距离中看到自己，Peter还是下意识地打了个冷颤。浑身汗毛竖立的感觉让他比平时更加匆忙地撤离现场。他一向相信自己的直觉，直觉也从未令他失望。

　　

　　另一边，和Tony Stark交易的黑帮组织在失去主心骨后陷入了慌乱。Tony的内心同样震怒，他看着桌上震动的手机更是不愉地皱了下眉。

　　

　　对方顾问的质疑来得倒是快，Tony接起电话，平静地回应着那边的怒火。

 

　　“当然会承担后果。”

　　

　　Tony大胆地走到窗边，观察起对面的楼宇，“你放心，我说到做到。”

 

　　“还有别的问题吗？”纽约第一黑帮教父做出的承诺让那边熄灭了全部的气焰。

 

　　Tony Stark内心的愤怒腾起在眼中，他扫视着繁华街道对面一栋栋高楼，不急不恼地敲打着桌面，指尖从杯面上的血点上划过，拖出一道血痕。

 

　　敢在自己的眼皮底下杀人，有意思。

　　

　　经验让Tony准确无误地在众多楼宇中挑出正确答案，手指带着愤怒意味地挥向熄灭灯光的黑色窗口，“包围那栋楼，不管是谁，我要活的。”

　　

　　Peter心中不好的预感越来越强烈，但他依旧平稳地进行手中的拆卸动作，心底的紧张没露出一丁点在脸上。

 

　　收起桌上摆放的防身用手枪时，戴着的手链突然断裂，来不及多想，Peter连忙将手链捡起塞进裤子口袋，逃出租用的酒店房间。

 

　　脚下的速度逐渐加快，他在跑动的同时扯开脖颈上英式老绅士风范的领带，扔进走廊一侧的垃圾桶中，接下来是西装外套、白色衬衫，在疾跑时脱下扔进各处角落。职业素养让他的变装在逃亡过程中也能有条不紊地进行。

 

　　到达电梯时，Peter已经换好装在背包里的便装。年轻的外表配合酒红色连帽衫和黑色兜帽，成功伪装成逃课出门狂欢的高中生，哪怕是近距离也没有人能看出他和办理入住的中年人是同一人。

 

　　Peter随着耳机中传出的音符哼出调子，一副沉浸在自己世界中的模样。

　　

　　对手的行动速度比Peter想象中的要快，他从电梯出来时看到大厅已被身穿西装的黑手党们包围。他们没有留人特意阻拦出入酒店的人，而是警惕地尝试从每个人身上找到端倪。

　　

　　Peter佯装好奇的朝着他们张望了一下，继续哼着不成调的歌朝出口走去。

　　

　　在离开的半途，他意外地看到Tony Stark。没想到这位掌权人会亲自过来，足以看出他对这次事件的重视。

 

　　掌控黑手党世界的教父穿着普通的黑色西装，没有贵重的装饰，只是站在人群中，身上散发出的气势就让人无法忽视。

 

　　Peter在转向酒店大门前，忍不住朝Tony瞄去一眼。

 

　　他只扫了一眼，甚至没有在Tony的脸上停留太久，就立刻轻飘飘地挪开。

　　

　　Tony最开始的注意力并没有放在这个高中生身上，然而就在那一个视线的间隙，Tony猛地把目光转向已经走出酒店的男孩身上。

 

　　他招手召集来手下，微微扬起下颚，手指指向Peter的背影，果断且狠厉地下令。

 

　　“去查他。”

 

　　直到最后Peter都不知道究竟是哪里出了纰漏，可惜他已经无法得知真相。


End file.
